


Learn Your Body Like a Nursery Rhyme in Braille

by Misachan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Slash, Smut, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been trying forever to convince Castiel to let out his wings during sex. His persistence is about to be rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn Your Body Like a Nursery Rhyme in Braille

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "bodies and body parts" kink_bingo square. Title from a lyric by Thea Gilmore. Thanks to stellamaris99 for beta reading!

"Tell me what they look like."

Dean felt Castiel shudder under him, his breath stuttering as he tried to answer. "Light," he gasped, his nails digging into Dean's shoulders.

Dean shook his head; _light_ wasn't an answer, there was so much light in the room his eyes ached even though he had them shut tight. Dean buried his hands in the masses of feathers covering the bed. "Be a little more specific, Cas." Castiel moaned and Dean leaned down until he felt Cas' stubble against his lips; he kissed his way slowly up until he reached Cas' lower lip and licked around its edge. "What color?" he whispered, still close enough to feel him breathing.

Castiel rocked his hips, wordlessly begging Dean to go back to moving inside him; Cas was so tight around him that it took all of Dean's willpower to hold back. He put his hands on Cas' hips to hold him still, indulging in an evil grin at Castiel's moan of dismay. "Maybe I should just take a look."

" _No_!" Castiel's whole body tensed and Dean was reminded that Cas really didn't _get_ teasing. He felt Cas' fingertips over his closed eyes. "You promised."

He inclined his head, letting Cas' hand trail over down his face until he could kiss his fingertips. "I know, man, I know. Don't worry, I like my eyes." Dean stroked his hand down the long, smooth feathers and felt Cas quiver. "What color are they?" he asked again.

He felt Cas shift, trying to get some relief but Dean wouldn't be tempted. "All of them," Castiel finally moaned, his hands tight on Dean's arms. "At once. All off them."

Dean remembered shoplifting a prism to help Sam with a science project years ago, the way the thing had broken the light into rainbow patterns as he'd held it to the sun. Dean hadn't realized Cas' wings were like that, colors blending together to create this blinding light and it was _tempting_ to look at that. Cas whimpered again. "Dean. Dean, please. _Please_."

Dean couldn't keep back his own groan; he'd never made Castiel _beg_ before. "Took me long enough to get you to agree to this, Cas. I'm gonna take my time." He did move once, just enough to keep himself hard and heard Cas moan again. He trailed his hands over Castiel's body, slowly, slowly, slowly, not wanting to miss a single inch. He couldn't believe the difference it made, not being able to see what he was touching; he traced his thumb around the hollow of Cas’ throat, stroked his fingertips over the ridge of Cas' collarbone and it was almost like he'd never touched Cas before. "Dude. You're _ticklish_."

"No, I'm n---" he started to protest, right before Dean touched just the right spot on his ribs and his whole body jumped.

"Yeah you are." He chuckled as Castiel jumped again when he scraped his nails over that spot, savoring the strangled groan that drew out. "Gonna have to remember that. See what I miss when we rush all the time?" He went back to his careful examination, cataloging every crease and ridge and rise of his body, the way his waist met the curve of his hipbones, the tense muscles in his legs, every inch of Cas he could reach. The way his body writhed at Dean's lightest touch, the impatient moans he kept letting out, it was almost too much and Dean had to take a second to collect himself. The sound Castiel made when Dean finally brushed his fingers over his hard cock almost made Dean come right there.

Still, he couldn't let himself get distracted and linger. This was awesome, but it was just the opening act.

The main event was the wings.

Castiel shivered as Dean moved back to his wings and began combing his fingers through the layers of long feathers. He'd bugged Castiel for so long to let his wings out that he almost couldn't believe he'd finally gotten his way. Castiel had cautioned that the wings would probably be sensitive to touch - something about different planes of reality, Dean hadn’t been paying attention - but Dean doubted even Cas had realized just _how_ sensitive. He whimpered as Dean kept threading his fingers through the thick feathers, like he was so overwhelmed it was all he could do to make any sound all.

Dean brushed his fingers over Cas' face, over his parted lips to feel his hot, fast breaths. Castiel's tongue darted out to lick at his fingers and Dean tightened his grip on Cas' wing without meaning to; Cas' body arched up with a sudden gasp and Dean let go. "Sorry, sorry. Did that hurt?"

"Just surprised me," Cas gasped. He sucked on Dean's finger and Dean felt a chill rush down his back.

Dean kissed across his shoulder and up the curve of his neck, scraping his teeth lightly against his skin. "Let me make it up to you," he said, tracing his tongue around Cas' earlobe. Castiel just shivered again and Dean went back to giving his full attention to Cas' wings.

It was like his brain didn't know with what his hands were telling it. When he traced his finger around the feathers' edges he could swear he was touching the edge of a cut jewel and the sound when Cas moved the wings was like fine crystal; all the same they were _soft_ , like down but finer, softer than anything Dean had ever felt before. The dissonance created a weird tension in his head, almost like being buzzed. He could feel heat coming from the wings, such a contrast to Cas' cool skin; Dean started moving his hips slowly as he stroked his hands across those impossible feathers, the ragged gasp that drew from Castiel just making him even harder.

Without having to be asked Cas propped himself up so Dean could reach where his wings emerged from his shoulders, sighing and shuddering the moment Dean started massaging the base of his wings. Dean felt the wings wrap around him as Cas held on tight, pure power enveloping him and Dean could barely breathe. Dean kept massaging until he felt Cas go pliant in his arms, whispering Dean's name at the end of each breath. He let Castiel lay back on the bed and heard the wings unfurl again; he kept massaging up each wing, feeling the powerful muscles shift and contract under his fingertips. He found a rough vertical ridge just before first joint on right wing, almost like the what happened when a bone wasn't set properly. "What happened here?"

"I was wounded," Cas murmured, barely getting the words out. "Long ago."

"You guys can't patch someone up better than this?" Dean said, feeling the way the feathers grew in a different direction over that spot. Dean massaged the scar and Cas cried out, clutching onto Dean as he whole body tensed. "That hurt?"

"No," Castiel whimpered. "Yes. I don't...." He moaned again as Dean rubbed the scar. "Don't stop."

Dean kissed the scar, promising to come back to it when he felt how hard Cas shuddered. "Keep talking like that and I'm not gonna hold out too long." He moved his hips faster now, hearing Cas almost sob with relief as he matched Dean's rhythm. He massaged the wings as far as he could reach, feeling them flutter when he hit each new sensitive spot. "Anyone ever touch you like this before, Cas?" Dean whispered into his ear.

"No," Castiel whispered, his voice so rough Dean almost couldn't take it. "Only you."

Dean groaned, so close to the edge he could taste it. He could feel Castiel's pulse throbbing through his wings; he stroked back up Cas' wing until his fingers found that rough scar and he went back to massaging it as he finally started fucking Cas hard.

He'd never heard Castiel moan like this, his body shaking with each time Dean's hands moved on his wings. Dean trailed his fingertips over Cas's face again - if he couldn't watch Cas he wanted to feel him gasping for air. He traced Castiel's lips and shivered with surprise when Castiel kissed his palm; he took a chance and grabbed a handful of feathers, just the way he sometimes pulled on Cas' hair and just like when he did that Castiel's body arched with a sudden gasp, his chest heaving. Dean kissed him, deep and wet and messy, and felt Castiel's hands go tight in his hair. One more thrust and Dean felt Cas come with a long, shuddering moan, his wings suddenly hot under Dean's hands. It only took a few more seconds for Dean to come too, collapsing on top of Cas as the now painful light flickered and went out. The wings disappeared under Dean's hands and he blinked his eyes open, shaking away the dark spots floating in from of his eyes. Castiel was still trembling; his eyelids fluttered as Dean wrapped his arms tight around his waist. "Dude. You okay?"

"Dean?" He craned his head toward Dean, his eyes looking like they were trying to remember how to focus. "I...I think I passed out for a moment."

Dean grinned. "Awesome." He kissed Cas again, feeling the trembling heighten as Dean stroked his thumb along his cheekbone.

Castiel broke the kiss and sagged against Dean, spent and boneless. "I'm very glad you talked me into that, Dean."

"Yeah, definitely one of my better ideas." Dean stroked his hands down Castiel's back, right over where the wings had been only a few minutes ago. "Were you serious that no one had ever touched your wings before? What do you all _do_ up in Heaven?"

"It wouldn't have occurred to me to ask someone to. That kind of thinking doesn't come...naturally to us." He angled his head up and kissed Dean, that light, just barely brushing the lips kiss that always made Dean's brain shut off for a second. "I like to think I'm learning."

"Yeah, I'm corrupting you pretty good." Dean remembered the feeling of those wings wrapped around him. "We should've done this ages ago."

He felt Cas nod. "I could have climaxed from my wings being touched alone, I think."

Well, _that_ sounded interesting. "Next time we'll give that a try."

"Perhaps." He propped himself up on one elbow, giving Dean a _look_. Dean had never met someone who could _literally_ go all night until Cas. "Perhaps first I should test _your_ limits," he said, his thumb tracing under Dean's lip. "Close your eyes."

Dean did and flinched back as the room filled again with that bright, bright light. He heard Castiel murmur an apology, then Cas kissed him, one of his slow, deep kisses that Dean always felt like was never going to end. He felt the heat of those wings surround him as Castiel pressed him down to the bed; when Cas finally let him come up for air Dean said, "Cas. Dude. The spirit's willing but the rest of me needs a minute."

Dean felt feathers trace down his face, then hot breath next to his ear. "I'm very patient," Castiel whispered, and Dean heard Cas’ wings moving as they brushed down Dean's body.

 _Definitely_ one of his better ideas.

-fin-


End file.
